


O Robin anterior a primavera.

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: Batfam One-shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Kid Bruce Wayne, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Alfred ainda podia lembrar daquele dia a muitos anos atrás, quando a  presença de um pequeno passáro iluminou os dias do jovem mestre da casa.....................................Uma pequena história de quando Bruce ainda era pequeno.





	O Robin anterior a primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi toda.  
No caso de erros de gramatica, por favor avise para que sejam corrigidos.

Alfred ainda podia lembrar daquele dia a muitos anos atrás, era uma manhã fria mesmo que já tivesse começado o mês de março quando o som de algo batendo na janela chamou sua atenção. Ao perceber que o som havia assustado sua companhia se apressou a tranquilizar a criança a sua frente.

“Não se preocupe jovem mestre Bruce” Alfred falou em tom calmo e sereno chamando a sua atenção de volta da janela. “tenho certeza que não foi nada”

A criança o encarou com olhos arregalados e um leve tremor correndo pelo pequeno corpo. O trauma de presenciar o assassinato de seus pais ainda muito recente em sua mente, ao ponto de que aquele barulho para muitos era indiferente para ele era algo que trazia memórias não desejadas.

Percebendo que o jovem mestre não se acalmaria tão facilmente, Alfred se dirigiu para a janela afim de verificar a origem do som. Olhando para for a ele não pode ver nada que fosse responsável até que algo puxou seu olhar para baixo.

Junto ao chão havia um pássaro que tentava em vão bater as assas para se levantar.

“Ora. Vejam só…” Alfred falou ao perceber que o som havia sido provocado quando o animal colidiu por acidente na janela. Se voltando para a criança que havia seguido todos seus movimentos com olhos arregalados, ele explicou a situação. “Ao que parece jovem mestre, o som repentino foi causado por uma pobre ave que colidiu com a janela”

Ao ouvir a explicação, o jovem mestre da casa finalmente se acalmou. E, ao entender a situação, uma expressão de preocupação tomou seu rosto. Rapidamente a criança se levantou de onde estava sentado à mesa e correu até a janela onde Alfred ainda estava posicionado. Se esticando para poder olhar para o chão do lado de fora, seu olhar encontrou o pássaro que agora estava deitado de lado depois que seus esforços de alçar voo falharam.

“Por que não vamos lá for a ver o estado dele?” Alfred falou ao perceber as emoções cruzando o rosto da criança, preocupação, empatia e tristeza. 

Ao ouvir a sugestão do mordomo, o jovem olhou em direção ao mais velho antes de correr para fora da cozinha em direção ao exterior da mansão. Alfred o segui a um passo mais contido, parando junto ao armário para pegar o casaco que sem dúvida o menino havia esquecido de pegar antes de se aventurar no exterior durante aquela fria manhã.

Quando o Mordomo finalmente alcançou o jovem, este já estava verificando a condição da pobre ave. E como Alfred havia imaginado, sem um agasalho apropriado. Colocando o casaco que ele trouxe com sigo em volta do ombro do menino, Alfred foi agraciado com um raro evento esses dias, o jovem mestre falou.

“A asa está machucada.” O menino se virou para Alfred ainda segurando delicadamente o animal. O mordomo então se ajoelhou junto ao seu jovem mestre e verificou o pássaro mais de perto.

“Por que não o levamos para dentro?” Alfred falou em tom calmo, depois de silenciosamente catalogar a condição do pobre animal. “Nó podemos tratar o ferimento e cuidar dele até que melhore.”

O rosto do menino se iluminou com propósito uma vez definida as ações necessárias para a resolução do problema. Com um aceno firme, o jovem mestre se dirigiu para dentro da residência segurando o pássaro com cuidado, ainda equilibrando o casaco em seus ombros.

O pássaro, que Alfred percebeu se tratar de um Robin e provavelmente um dos primeiros a chegar se dando ao clima ainda estar frio, foi tratado pelas mãos experientes do Mordomo com a assistência e atenção do jovem mestre da casa.

Durante todo o período de recuperação do pássaro, Alfred observou como o jovem tratava o animal com zelo e carinho. A presença do pequeno animal iluminou os dias da criança que recentemente havia fechado em si mesmo e estava cada vez mais triste e solitário, apesar de todos os esforços do mordomo.

Quando enfim chegou o dia em que o animal havia se recuperado completamente, Alfred temeu a reação do jovem ao se despedir do pássaro e a possibilidade de ele regredir a forma de antes.

O jovem mestre o surpreendeu quando ele mesmo vocalizou que estava na hora de devolver o animal para o seu habitat. Segurando o pássaro com carinho, a criança liderou o caminho até as árvores que cercavam a propriedade. Ao chegarem, ele colocou o animal com cuidado no chão e o observou atentamente enquanto ele levantou voou e desapareceu entre os galhos das árvores.

A criança e o mordomo ficaram em silencio por alguns momentos ainda olhando para a direção em que o pássaro havia voado. Até que o jovem, ainda um evento raro, falou com o homem mais velho sem desviar o olhar daquela direção.

“É o certo devolvê-lo para onde ele pertence…” o menino falou com uma voz triste. “Mas eu realmente queria que ele pudesse ficar”

Contemplando as palavras da criança, Alfred não conseguia não pensar em como o que aquilo realmente significava para o menino, considerando o trauma que ele havia passado tão cedo em sua vida.

“Robin é a ave que anuncia a chegada de tempos mais quente… de tempos melhores” Alfred mediu suas palavras com cuidado. “Talvez, não será ele anunciar tempos melhores para o senhor mestre Bruce.” O menino olhou em direção ao mordomo com um olhar triste. “Mas tenho certeza, que um dia alguém será na sua vida o mesmo que este pequeno Robin é para as estações” Alfred olhou o jovem mestre nos olhos e sorriu levemente. “E dessa vez, ele não terá que ir embora.”

Alfred ainda podia lembrar daquele dia a muitos anos atrás, quando a criança pela qual tinha se tornado responsável, ainda cheia de luto e pesar, o olhou com esperança de um dia haver tempos melhores.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar, ao saborear seu chá observando com afeição o não mais jovem mestre, mais um homem formado se permitir sorrir enquanto brincava com seu pequeno Robin em forma de menino, que corria e dava piruetas no gramado em uma manhã de março que já não era mais fria.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei se a ideia do robin trazer a primavera realmente existe nos EUA, eu baseia essa ideia na "Andorinha que faz verão".  
Qualquer coisa, pensem como uma licença poetica.


End file.
